That's an Order
by Norikita
Summary: Basically, Eren spits coffee at Rivaille's face, and instead of punching him in the face... He has another idea. (Based on a prompt by jaegercherry @ tumblr) Warning : Ereri (yaoi)


**Author's note : **okay i just love SnK because uhhh okay, forget that, this one's basically Rivaille/Eren. uvu Eren spits coffee at Levi's face and Levi made him do something else, instead of apologizing uvu warning, yaoi, and uhh yeah also rated M ;u; thanks to jaegercherry tumblr for the prompt! ;D

* * *

As usual, in the morning, the whole team had breakfast, and a cup of tea. Well, and to some of them, a cup of coffee. Eren sat in front of Rivaille, with Rivaille sipping his cup of coffee quietly. The others were chatting in the background, talking at their own pace. Eren could only look down at the table, refusing to look into Rivaille's eyes. But he thought of a topic, and decided to ask Rivaille about his thought on the matter. Eren smiled at his own idea, before lifting his head up, sipping down more of that black coffee with creamer in his hand.

And then a fly decided his nose would make a good landing spot. Eren, unfortunately, has a rather sensitive nose. He tried to hold himself from sneezing, but he just couldn't! His mouth opened slowly, and the silence between them was suddenly replaced by his loud sneezing, "Aachoooo!". Eren sniffed, rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. He knew all eyes were on him (thanks to his loud sneezing), so he tried to keep a calm expression-

He realized that he had just spat his coffee to Rivaille's face. _Rivaille's face._

Oh shit, oh shit. Rivaille would definitely kill him, remembering he's such a clean freak. "How disgusting.", muttered Rivaille with an unamused, yet slightly disgusted face. He wiped a little bit of coffee on his left cheek with a finger, "... Brat.". Eren thought maybe he should just say sorry, "I'm sorry, s - sir!", he grabbed hold of a small napkin and inched it closer to Rivaille's face, "L - let me just clean this-". At the exact moment he was about to clean Rivaille's face, Rivaille grabbed his wrist and held it to the table, effectively cutting off what Eren was about to say.

"Don't use the napkin.", he gestured with his chin towards the napkin, and his eyes making a full eye contact with the titan shifter. "Lick it off me.". Eren's eyes widened, surprised. His cheeks suddenly had this deep tint of pink; he was blushing. Everyone could see him, and heard what Rivaille said. As surprised as he was, everyone was too. He could hear someone gasped, and whispered to each other. "B - but sir-", Eren was unable to finish his sentence as Rivaille shot him that 'death glare'. "That's an order, kid.", he said with a commanding tone. Eren, still blushing, nodded, "Y - yes sir!".

Eren stood up from his chair, to walk and move closer to Rivaille. He stood on his knees, since Rivaille is smaller than him and still sitting on the chair. With an unamused face, Rivaille muttered, "Do it fast, it's getting stickier, brat.". Eren's body jerked up a bit, "Y - yes, sir!", he moved closer to Rivaille, his face inches away from his cheeks. He gathered up all that was in him, and he kept reminding himself if he didn't do so, Rivaille would probably kick him in the face (again).

Rivaille winced a bit at the feeling of a warm tongue sliding up to his cheeks, licking away the coffee. Rivaille said nothing, but the thought of having a tongue (especially with someone else's saliva) cleaning his cheeks by licking it, felt... Gross. But he liked the feeling of that warm tongue, licking away the mess obediently. His left cheek was cleaned, and Rivaille grabbed the napkin on the table to clean his cheek from Eren's saliva. Eren backed away a bit as Rivaille cleaned his cheek. He stood up and moved to Rivaille's right side, to clean his face with his tongue as Rivaille commanded him to. As Eren finished 'cleaning' his mess on his right cheek, he used the napkin again to clean his cheek from Eren's saliva. He liked how it felt warm, but being a clean freak himself, it felt kind of gross.

"Ah, sir...?", Eren sounded cautious, and Rivaille knew why. He looked at him, waiting for him to ask the question. "C - could you please turn to th - this side?", Eren's hands were shaking, he was blushing, and Rivaille saw that. "Alright.", answered Rivaille shortly as he turned to his right. Now the two were looking at each other face to face, their noses almost touching, their face separated only inches away from each other. Everyone's attention were on them and some were cheering in the background (one of those would be Hanji), and some of them were whispering behind their backs, though Eren could still hear bits if what they were whispering about.

Eren blushed even more, and Rivaille could see it clearly; he was only inches away from the boy! Eren didn't move, his eyes were closed shut, he was... What? Shy? Rivaille grabbed Eren's chin to force him to come closer, before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Eren opened his eyes slowly, stroking his own cheeks to make sure of it. "Get back to your work, brat.", commanded Rivaille, which was replied by a heavy nod. Eren obediently licked his nose, swirling his tongue, and sometimes even nibbling a bit. "Brat!", Rivaille almost shouted, and Eren only smirked. Eren cleaned the space between his nose and his mouse, the space under his eyes, and what was left was Rivaille's mouth.

Rivaille impatiently tapped his foot on the floor, "Go on.", he muttered. But Eren didn't move at all, and Rivaille let out a disappointed sigh, grabbing the napkin to clean his face-

But at the exact same moment he was about to, Eren crushed his lips against his own. Rivaille's eyes opened wide, quite surprised that this boy even dared to do such thing. But he liked it, and so he slipped his tongue in, dominating Eren's mouth as if he was furious with him. Eren let out a yelp, but he slipped his tongue also to clean Rivaille's mouth; licking Rivaille's lips, then entering it to clean the roof of his mouth. The kiss became dirtier, the sounds became even louder, and everyone's attention was still on them, even more serious right now. No one talked or whispered, they were just looking at the two. And then they left one by one, remembering breakfast time was almost over. Rivaille let out a small moan, that had Eren's throat drying up.

Rivaille finally pulled back from the kiss. He grabbed the napkin and started to clean his face with it, "Disgusting.", muttered the corporal. "S - sir...", Eren managed mumbled out a sentence, he felt he was getting hard, his pants tented. Rivaille looked down and could see the bulge in Eren's pants. He knew he was also getting harder, and so he stood up, cleaned himself, "Follow.", said Rivaille slowly, as if he was commanding a dog to follow him. Eren nodded, and followed obediently to Rivaille's room.

The next thing the two could hear was their pants, screams, and moans, and what the two could feel was the feeling of their skin clashing against each other, sweat dripping down almost rapidly.

And finally, they slept in Rivaille's bed, tired from their fucking. Rivaille spared his last few minutes before sleeping to think about how the hell did an accidental coffee spit take could end up into sex? And how about the training? What would the others say after seeing them like that? Didn't matter, he got what he wanted. He turned to his side to see Eren sleeping. Rivaille kissed Eren's nose. Eren seemed to move a bit, and Rivaille didn't want to wake him up. Fortunately, he didn't. Rivaille turned so that his back was facing Eren. Remembering how tired he was, he shut his eyes and quickly fall asleep.


End file.
